Songfic Wherever You Will Go The Calling
by A.C.C
Summary: shrugs. another songfic to pass the time. song is wherever you will go-the calling


So yes…. All the I don't own love hina… blah blah blah.

So I apologize ahead of time for my ungrammarness, but this is how I normally write when I'm just writing for myself.

Reviews please? Heh.

So yea, italicized stanzas are the song…. Italicized sentences and phrases are thoughts… yada yada yada….. have fun! =)

Song: Wherever you will go – the calling

So this is what it comes down to…

"Just five more minutes? Five final minutes."

"Keitaro, it's time…"

"Just five minutes… that's all I'm asking for…."

"Alright..."

**_So lately, I've been wonderin_** **_  
Who will be there to take my place_** **_  
When I'm gone, you'll need love_** **_  
To light the shadows on your face_**

Keitaro Urashima: 3rd year student at Tokyo University, declared major: archeology. Manager of the Hinata Girl's Dormatory. Love of his life: one Motoko Aoyama, 1st year student, Tokyo University.

**_If a great wave shall fall_** **_  
It would fall upon us all_** **_  
And between the sand and stone_** **_  
Could you make it on your own_**   
  
After 3 years of failure while trying to get into Tokyo University, and after two years of unsuccessfully chasing after Narusegawa, Keitaro had finally been dealt a good hand by the fates. Finally realizing who he truly loved, everything seemed to be going right. Up until it was all taken from him… **_  
  
If I could, then I would_**  
**_I'll go wherever you will go_** **_  
Way up high or down low_** **_  
I'll go wherever you will go_**

It's a beautiful autumn afternoon as Motoko is practicing with her katana on the porch. Her discipline, her poise, her grace all call out to Keitaro as he watches her from afar. Methodical in her training, with blade movement as constant as a metronome, she cuts leaf after leaf as they slowly drift to the ground.

**_And maybe, I'll find out_** **_  
The way to make it back someday_** **_  
To watch you, to guide you_** **_  
Through the darkest of your days_**

"Is there a way to come back? To visit?"

"I'm afraid not."

"But…"

"I know she means a lot to you… but what must be must be."

**_If a great wave shall fall_** **_  
It would fall upon us all_** **_  
Well I hope there's someone out there_** **_  
Who can bring me back to you_**

Keitaro watches as Shinobu suddenly runs up onto the deck while shouting and motioning for Motoko to come down into the house. Following the two girls, he dreads the reaction of Motoko knowing full well it's the hospital calling to inform the girls about him.

**_If I could, then I would_**   
**_I'll go wherever you will go_** **_  
Way up high or down low_** **_  
I'll go wherever you will go_** _  
  
No, _thought Motoko. _It can't be… He can't be gone… It's too soon… _Without her noticing, tears begin to flow as she sits down on the ground holding onto her knees. **_  
  
Runaway with my heart_** **_  
Runaway with my hope_** **_  
Runaway with my love_**   
  
Shinobu frantically rushed around the house to tell everyone what had happened. Everyone gathered in the dining room, silent and shocked, no one expecting this to ever happen. Motoko just stayed there huddled on the ground, tears streaming. **_  
  
I know now, just quite how_**   
**_My life and love might still go on_** **_  
In your heart and your mind_** **_  
I'll stay with you for all of time_**   
  
_"Damnit…," _thought Keitaro as he watched Motoko. All this pain he'd caused her just by running across a red light trying to get back to her a little early. He reached down to wipe the tears of his raven haired beauty, only to find the tears pass through his hands and continue down her porcelain face. **_  
  
If I could, then I would_** **_  
I'll go wherever you will go_** **_  
Way up high or down low_** **_  
I'll go wherever you will go_**   
  
"Keitaro, it's time…"   
  
"No, please no. not yet…"   
  
"I'm sorry, but we must depart"   
  
**_If I could turn back time_** **_  
I'll go wherever you will go_**   
**_If I could make you mine_** **_  
I'll go wherever you will go_**

As Keitaro Urashima leaves Hinata Sou for the last time, he has only one thought on his mind.

_Motoko… know that I love you… and this isn't a final goodbye… someday and somehow we'll be together again...  
_

The End

a/n so yea, I haven't been writing really. I have a story running around, but haven't hammered it out yet.

This little songfic was written out of boredom and yea…. Its horrible, but owells. flame away.   
=I

Stories that I am totally hooked on and would wish all to read and for the authors to update. =) these include ones that haven't been updated in a while, but I hold out hope! Theres just too many great stories and authors to list, but these rank among the highest currently on my radar:

A Different Life – crosseyedbutterfly

Steel Wings of the Phoenix – Vash the Unholy

Uncontrolled Passions – lighthawkdemon1

Another Promise – Motoko Aoyama

The Kiss that Never Was – Paul T1

See You Soon Keitaro – Haitani Masayuki


End file.
